A Camp Half Blood Prank War
by Hoff of Slytherin
Summary: Chiron announces at dinner one night that Hermes is judging the camp in a prankwar to win 10,000 drachmas. Who will win the grand prize, and what the heck is Percy doing with a smelly fish in the Aphrodite Cabin?
1. Let the War Begin

**wow, my second fic already! I hope you guys like this one, because its going to be hilarious. anyways, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don;t own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series. What a shame!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Camp Wide Prank War

It was a just your usual day at Camp Half- Blood. The Stoll Brothers were pulling their usually hilarious pranks, Annabeth is teaching Percy advanced Ancient Greek and Clarisse is stuffing the new kids' heads in the toilets, her favorite part.

Today, there was a rumor that was going around camp saying that Chiron was going to announce that there would be a camp- wide prank war. Everyone was all excited about it, especially the Hermes kids, because if they pull a prank on another cabin, they usually end up getting the last shower time, or on kitchen patrol for the rest of the week.

As the horn blew signaling dinner time, everyone was running excitedly towards the mess hall. When they sat down, the wood nymphs brought pizza and brownies for dinner. Chiron raised his glass, and everyone raised their own, and said, "To the gods!" then, everyone dumped a bit of their meal into the fire pit in the middle of the open air hall and whispered their Olympian parent's name. Some kids prayed to their parents for help or just to help them.

After everyone was done with their meal, Chiron stood up in horse form, and said, "Your attention, please. As you know, all of you have heard about this camp wide prank war that has been going around? Well, the rumor is true…"

Chiron was interrupted by the whole camp cheering, with the Hermes Cabin cheering the loudest.

"As I was saying, the rumor about the prank war is true, and the idea was given to me by none other than the god of mischief himself, if you know who I mean. Hermes had the idea of starting this prank war because he would like to see what the different children of the gods come up with."

Some kid from the Hermes Cabin stood up and said, "So, like, our dad asked you and Mr. D if we could have a prank war without us getting into trouble? Cool!"

"Yeah, yeah, Nick," the God of Wine, Dionysus said sarcastically. "Your father is going to let all of you brats play pranks on each other, so what."

"Well, Mr. D," Chiron began, "You, me, and Hermes get to judge the cabins at the end of the summer to see who had the best pranks, and the winning cabin gets to split ten thousand drachmas."

"No way," some British Aphrodite girl yelled. "Ten thousand drachmas, that's a load! I could use some new shoes while I'm at it."

"Really, Adelyn?" Annabeth called from across the hall. "You just bought some shoes like two weeks ago, and you need some freakin new ones already?!"

"All right you two, settle down." Chiron stopped the fight. "Now, let me explain the rules of this prank war. All cabins are allowed to participate, and you can do whatever you want to the cabin of your choice, and you have to write down your daily pranks to a certain cabin so Hermes can see your daily record. You cannot kill, injure, or cut someone's hair. Anyone who disobeys these rules will be disqualified from the war. Are we clear?"

There were several, "Yes, sirs," around the hall.

"Right now when you get back to your cabins after campfire, the paper that you will record the pranks on will be in there. Let's now head to the campfire."

After that, there was a mad rush to the arena where the campers usually had their campfire and s'mores. The Apollo Cabin was leading the sing along as usual, and everyone was talking about how fun this was going to be.

After an hour of campfire, the campers went back to their cabins to do a little late- night planning until their counselors called lights out.

The next day was sure to be an exciting one, and a little bit wet, feathery, and buggy.

**

* * *

**

**So, how is my story so far? please review !!!!!!!! (Puppy face)**


	2. Ares, Athena, and Spiders

****

Oh my bloody gods. I already got some reviews, I'm so happy. Anyways, here's chapter 2. hope you guys like it. Keep reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ares, Athena, and Spiders

The Ares Cabin was really stoked about the idea of a camp wide prank war. After campfire, they went to work immediately. The lead counselor, Clarisse La Rue, made the whole cabin stay up late to plan their first prank.

They were having a huge debate during campfire about their first prank, and had arguments over who they should prank first. Sherman, this really huge guy with a goatee, said, "How about we prank the Athena Cabin. We never do them."

"Come on, Sher," Clarisse demanded, "those owl heads are too smart for any pranks."

The Ares kids were back at their cabin, all the kids sitting on their beds, discussing their plan to prank the Athena cabin. Someone suggested that they would steal all their books, but Mark, another big kid said that would not be good enough.

"Oh, Oh, Clarisse, Pick me," some girl named Madelyn had her hand high up in the air, and was jumping up and down. "Me, me, me, me pick me!"

"What, Maddie," Clarisse yelled.

"I've got the best idea ever. Let's get a whole bagful of spiders in the Athena Cabin. And then, we'll put ten of them on the floor, and the rest of them in their beds and on the big bookshelf."

The whole cabin was laughing as she spoke because the Athena kids were honestly scared of spiders. If one was in sight an Athena kid, they would run away, screaming like a 5 year old girl. The reason is because of the Arcane story. And her descendants are seeking revenge of Athena's kids because of her getting turned into a spider.

After the kids were done laughing, Clarisse spoke up. "Hey that's actually a good idea, Maddie. Does anyone know where we can get a bagful of spiders?"

"I do," Mark said. "There's a big hole over behind the Zeus Cabin where spiders hang out. The Athena kids _never _hang out there."

"Yeah, and we know why they don't," Clarisse said. "Let's go out there right now. Sherman, get the bag or use your pillow case. Maddie, go by the Athena Cabin and wait until they are asleep. Then let us know when they are asleep." Maddie ran out by Cabin eight. "Everyone else, come with me. We attack at midnight!"

Everyone cheered for a second, then, she and the rest of the Ares Cabin went to their positions.

As the Ares kids went behind the Zeus Cabin, where they found a boatload of spiders, climbing up a certain tree. The spiders didn't look like spiders. They were tarantellas, well about that size, anyway. The kids started cracking up at the thought of the Athena kids' reaction.

"Dude, this is going to be freaking hilarious," a kid named Fletcher said to Mark.

"I know, huh," Mark replied.

"Shut up, you two," Clarisse demanded. "Now, someone go over by that tree, and get the pillowcase full of those spiders, and make sure they don't get out."

The next twenty minutes were a blur to the Ares kids, because they had got into a fit of laughter at the thought of the Athena kids' reaction to a million spiders in their cabin. They walked back to their cabin, trying not to laugh too loudly, in fear of waking up everyone else, and scaring the living crap out of the wood nymphs and satyrs. The Ares kids talked until midnight, about their prank, and when the clock on the wall stroked twelve, the kids headed out to the Athena Cabin in the dead of night.

When Clarisse opened the door to the cabin, the kids couldn't believe how smart they Athena kids were. There was a huge bookshelf facing the entrance to the cabin, and a huge desk in front of it, facing the front. The beds were up against the wall, and all of the kids were all zonked out.

Clarisse gave whispered orders. "Ben, grab the spider bag from Mark, and put some of the spiders on everyone's beds. Maddie, go and keep watch outside, and get everyone else in the cabin. Fletcher, after Mark's done, put the rest of the spiders on the floor."

The kids did as Clarisse ordered and after Mark and Fletcher were done with the spiders, they had to hold in their laughter. One of the spiders was in Annabeth's hair, while another was on the brow of her head. The three Ares kids were careful not to let any of the spiders out, because it would ruin the prank. The kids went to bed that night excited about tomorrow because they were going to get up about thirty minutes early, so they could see the Athena kids' reaction to the spiders in their cabin.

* * *

Annabeth woke up the next morning, with a weird feeling on her face. She opened her eyes to find a whole bunch of spiders on her bed, and on the floor. She screamed and yelled, "SPIDERS! OH MY GODS GET THE FREAKING THINGS OUT OF HERE! "

That seemed to wake up her cabin mates. A boy about twelve woke up and said, "Annabeth, what's all the- OH MY GODS, SPIDERS!! GET EM OUT OF HERE! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!

* * *

The Ares kids were in the grip of a laughing fit as they hid behind the Athena Cabin, watching the kids come out of there, with frightened looks on their faces. As they walked out, about a hundred spiders crawled out of their cabin, trying to attack the Athena kids. The kids were all running around different parts of the camp, and screaming, which woke everyone up.

After the Athena kids woke the whole camp up, Chiron made the spiders get back to their hangout tree, and said, "Well, that's officially the first prank."

The whole camp talked of the spider incident the whole day and was in fits of laughter whenever it was mentioned. At dinner, the Athena kids planned their revenge. But it wasn't on the Ares Cabin, it was on a certain Seaweed Brain.


	3. I Find Dog Slobber in my Cabin

**Hey, guys thanks for the awesome reviews you guys are great. Also I would like to thank irradation for sending me this prank suggestion. I hope this is what you had in mind. If not, I hope you enjoy it, anyway. And Keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned Percy Jackson, but sadly, I don't.**

* * *

Chapter 3: I Get Dog Slobber in my Cabin

Percy's POV

The prank war was awesome, well so far. I was laughing at Annabeth's and her sibling's reaction to the spider bit all day, and I sort of felt bad for her since she's my girlfriend, anyway. Anytime I would mention it around her, she would tackle me to the ground and say, It's NOT funny, Seaweed Brain! Those spiders could've been poisonous and I could've been killed-" but I would kiss her to shut her up every time, since it was getting annoying after a while.

At dinner, the Athena kids looked like they were deep in conversation. So I just pretended to be staring at Annabeth, while I was trying to listen in. It seemed as if they were planning their next prank.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Everyone was laughing at us about the spider incident, including Percy, who kissed me every time I got mad at him so I would shut up. Now my siblings and I were planning our first prank on him. We were discussing what to do to him.

"Hey guys, I got something," my sister, Marissa said, her voice lowered. "How about we get a liquid substance that Percy can't control, and splash it all over the Poseidon Cabin, and he has to spend all morning cleaning it up. Like dog slobber, for instance"

"Okay," I commented, "A little gross, but it works. Dog slobber's not water, so he can't just go whoosh and get it out of the cabin door."

"Exactly, and he'll never know it hit him."

"Nice idea Marissa," My brother, Mike said, "but where the heck are we going to get dog slobber, anyway?"

"Well, Little Miss Smarty Pants' boyfriend has his hellhound over here," Jason said sarcastically. "We can get a few buckets of it, two each for all four of us, and we can go into the Poseidon Cabin at midnight, and splash it all over the place. And then, when he wakes up in the morning, he'll have to miss breakfast to clean up his cabin in time for cabin clean up."

We all laughed at the thought of Percy having to clean up his cabin and that he has to miss breakfast in order to make it nice. He looked as if he was eavesdropping on us, because he had that look on his face. So I waved at him so that way he could mind his own business. He waved back, and then turned back to his food.

"Hey, Jason," I said "how about you and Marissa ditch campfire to get four buckets of dog slobber and head back to the cabin and we'll save you guys some s'mores."

"Okay," Marissa said, "but won't we get in trouble if we ditch?"

"Chillax, Maris," Mike said, "There are so many campers here, Chiron won't notice because there are so many campers, he won't notice that two are gone."

"Yeah," I said. "The Stoll Brothers ditched once and Chiron didn't notice the whole night.

Okay, you guys go to the cabin and get four buckets and get Mrs. O' Leary to drool in the buckets, and we will meet you at the cabin and we'll bring you the dessert."

I had everyone put their hands in the middle. We shouted, "One, two, three Athena!"

At that moment, it was time for campfire. Jason and Marissa went to the cabin, while everyone else went to the campfire.

* * *

Percy's POV

I went to campfire with Annabeth, and she seemed to me hiding her laughter. I asked in a sexy voice, "What is it?"

"Nothing." She said all nervous.

Annabeth then, went to go hang out with her brother, and they were honestly laughing at something. I was thinking it was an inside joke or something, so I just left them alone.

I was getting bored when I just thought of my first prank victim, the Aphrodite Cabin. "Yo, Connor, Travis, over here!" I called them over.

"What is it Percy?" Connor asked.

"I need some ideas on how to prank the Aphrodite Cabin."

"Well," the twins said in unison, "You've come to the right people, Jackson."

I sat with the twins the whole campfire, discussing Aphrodite Cabin pranks, while I noticed Annabeth and her brother, still discussing something.

Campfire ended rather suddenly for me, because of my long talk with the Stoll Brothers. They have come up with a good prank for me to pull, and they are going to help me.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Mike and I got back to our cabin, to find Marissa and Jason sitting on their beds talking about something when we walked in. Mike saw the s'mores, and took his share, and started to dig in. Marissa ate hers at a rather normal speed. Then, we were talking about how we were going to perform this, and Jason suggested waterproof boots, so that the stuff won't get on our shoes.

Midnight came rather quickly for us, because we were discussing strategies. We quietly laughed all the way to the Poseidon Cabin, where we would attack.

As we came to the Poseidon Cabin, we covered our strategies again. I wanted to whisper, so we wouldn't wake Percy up. "Okay guys, remember what we planned. When we go in, wait a little bit, then we splash the stuff all over the floor, then I'll charm it so that way it doesn't dry up. Okay you guys ready?"

"Uh huh, yeah." The rest said.  
"Okay guys, one, two, three, NOW."

When we entered the cabin, we saw Percy asleep in an awkward position, which we all tried so hard not to laugh at real loud. He was drooling on his pillow a bit, which made us laugh a bit harder. I had all of us in a different corner of the cabin, so the dog drool would be in various places, then eventually be in the center of the cabin.

I gave the signal to dump the buckets and pretty soon, the whole cabin was Slobberland. Some of it was on Percy, so we charmed that not to dry as well. The rest was flooded everywhere, not a dry spot was seen on the cabin floor. Marissa started to giggle rather loudly, when we all shushed her.

"Sorry," she whispered, a little angry.

"Okay, guys let's get outta here," I whispered. Then, I went to the door, motioned for everyone to follow, rather quickly, so the drool won't slide out of the cabin, then, we shut the door, and headed back to the cabin. We planned to get up thirty minutes earlier, so we can hear his reaction.

* * *

Percy's POV

I woke up the next morning to the smell of something slimy, and gross. So, I got out of bed, and when my feet touched the floor, I felt something slimy. I screamed, "ANNABETH MARIE CHASE, WHAT IS THIS SLIMY CRAP DOING IN MY CABIN?!!!" I ran outside to find the girl and her siblings in a tree, laughing their butts off at me because I was the victim of another unsuspected prank.

I guess I shouted loud enough to wake up the camp, because they came out of their cabins saying, "What's all the noise?" and "All right, who's the screamer?"

Chiron came around and cleaned up the dog drool that was literally all over my cabin. Then, he called everyone to go get dressed and head over to the mess hall for was the worst day of my life, because everyone was making fun of me about not being able to control dog drool, like I can with water. I wasn't focused on that, because I was more focused on the Stoll Brothers helping me with my prank on the Aphrodite Cabin this afternoon.

* * *

**Percy: I can't wait till I prank the Aphrodite Cabin!**

**Me: I know, Percy, but you'll have to wait until I get some more reviews**

**Percy: can you please review the story so I can prank the Aphrodite Cabin, Please?!**

**So, how did you guys like my prank? I need more reviews before I put another chappie up. **


	4. The Stoll Brothers and I Prank Aphrodite

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Keep it up. And I hope that you guys like my Aphrodite Cabin prank. It's hilarious. Review, please!! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Stoll Brothers and I Prank Aphrodite

Percy's POV:

I was all pumped up and ready to prank the Aphrodite Cabin this afternoon. The guys and I decided that we would prank them when they were out strawberry picking in the forest, so that way they won't see what we were doing to their cabin.

Annabeth and her siblings were still laughing me at, because I seriously didn't expect them to splash dog slobber all over my cabin, and I spent the entire morning cleaning it up. I'll prank them later, because I was more focused on my prank on the Aphrodite kids.

Connor, Travis, and I spent the whole morning gathering supplies. We gathered about fifty spray paint cans of black paint, and about a hundred sets of skulls and crossbones, to glue in various places around the cabin. That would freak them out. But that's not all. We were going to steal their make up, so that they'll get even madder and we would laugh harder. I was in charge of the spray paint and the guys were in charge of the stealing, since they were the sons of the God of Thieves.

At around 2 PM, the Aphrodite kids went to the forest to pick their strawberries for two hours, and when we could see them no longer, the guys and I were off to their cabin.

When we reached the Aphrodite Cabin, we were all pitying Aphrodite's sons because they had to live in a pink cabin full of preppy girls and their designer perfume air freshener. We walked in, and it smelled so bad in there. Their choice of perfume is not something I would let Annabeth wear around me.

"Okay guys," I said to the Stoll Brothers. "Let's do this quickly. I can't stand the smell in here!" I started waving my hand around, because it smelled so bad.

"See, Percy, that's why we are doing the inside stuff because we are immune to the smell, because we've pranked the Aphrodite Cabin a bunch of times." Travis pointed out.

"Then, why don't you just change their air freshener to febrese?" I asked them.

"We were just getting to that," Connor said.

"Percy," Travis said, "Take the cans of black spray paint and spray the cabins, and do it quickly but make sure the whole cabin is sprayed, and make sure that no pink spot is seen."

"Yeah," Connor continued. "Then, glue on the skulls and crossbones on various places. Then let us know when you're done, so we can get the make up and perfume and get out of here, and we'll head back to the Hermes Cabin. Got it?"

"Got it," I repeated.

I then went outside, and opened the first spray paint can and began to work on the backside of the cabin, and work my way up to the front so it would go by faster. It took three cans of black paint to spray the whole backside of the cabin. Then, I went to the left side, and sprayed that, which took four cans, because I had to get the higher part of the cabin painted.

After that part was done, I went to the front of the cabin, and after I was done, I started laughing so hard at the thought of the Aphrodite kids' reaction to the cabin getting a paint job and someone robbing their make up for a week. I then painted the left side, and completed the first part of the prank. I stepped at least a foot away from the cabin for thirty minutes to let it dry. Then, I went to work on the skull and cross bones.

"Crap," I said to myself. "I forgot the roof. So, I climbed up a tree, then jumped onto the roof, and painted it. It took about twenty cans of spray paint to paint the roof, because it was a huge cabin.

After the roof was painted, I went to work on the skull and crossbones gluing. It took me a good long hour, and once it was done, I stepped back a few feet, and took a look at my handiwork. I burst out laughing, and then I told the Stoll Brothers to come out of the cabin.

"Hey guys, you want to come see it?" I called out.

The guys came running out of the cabin, and looked at the cabin in awe. Then, we all almost died of laughter.

After we stopped laughing after five minutes, Travis said, "Uh, guys, we need to hurry up and get the make up and perfume in the cabin, because it's fifteen minutes till four."

_"Di Immortales_," I cursed. "Let's get it done."

With that, I helped the guys carry two heavy make up boxes, and luckily, the Hermes Cabin was not too far down, so that we could hurry up and turn the make up invisible, and hide it from the girls for a week.

When we got to the Hermes Cabin, the Hermes kids all cheered as we came in. Travis said, "Yes, yes, we got it, the Aphrodite kids' make up! We have to hide this for a week, so don't say a word to anyone about this."

It took about five minutes to charm the make up boxes invisible from their hiding places, which was under the Hermes girls' beds. Then, Connor, Travis and I went to go find a good tree to hide in, so that we would have a good view of the Aphrodite girl's reaction.

* * *

As the Aphrodite kids got back to their cabin, they were all screaming and freaking out. Connor, Travis, and I couldn't stop laughing. The whole camp walked some ran, over to the Aphrodite Cabin, and started to laugh at the Girls' reaction.

An Aphrodite Girl named Shannon said, "Our cabin! It's…It's… black, and hideous!"

"All right ladies, calm down." Selena, the lead counselor tried to calm the girls down, which was making the guys and I laugh harder. "We'll just repaint it, and then we'll take the skulls off."

The girl named Adelyn was inside the cabin when she screamed, "OUR MAKE UP! IT'S GONE!!!!!!"

"WHAT!" the girls all screamed. They then ran inside the cabin, and they were screaming, wondering where the heck their make up boxes were. Apparently the whole camp found it funny, and couldn't stop laughing. The Aphrodite girls thought they would find them soon, but they didn't realize they would go with out make up for the rest of the week.

At dinner, everyone was all laughing at the Aphrodite kids, because they didn't have make up, but the twins and I were laughing the hardest because they didn't know that it was us. Saw the Aphrodite kids discussing something, and apparently, it was their first prank.

* * *

**Percy: That was so freaking hilarious. I wonder what the Aphrodite Cabin's going to do next?**

**Me:Me, too. But you still have to wait until I get more reviews and suggestions.**

**Percy: Suggestions on who the Aphrodite girls will prank, and what they should do?**

**Me: Uh huh. And I'm thinking on having the Hunters of Artemis come in later.(giggles)**

**Percy: OH MY GODS, NOT THEM!!!! THOSE CHICKS ARE HOT, BUT THEY WON"T LET ME EVEN TALK TO THEM!!!!!**

**Me: Calm down, man. If ppl review, then it won't be so bad when they come in.**

**Percy: Review, please, before those Hunters feed me to those freaky guard dogs! **


	5. Pants on the Ground

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been updating, i've been having writer's block. so forgive me that this chapter is late, and keep reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, or the Pants on the Ground song. **

* * *

Chapter 5:Pants on the Ground

Selena's POV

I cannot believe that kelp head took our make up! I mean come on, we Aphrodite kids can't live without it! Well, we lived through the week, but a week later at dinner, my siblings and I discussed what to do to get revenge on Percy.

At the beginning of dinner, the wood nymphs brought us barbecue steaks, biscuits, the works. I've wanted steak for a while. What, a kid of Aphrodite can have steak too, you know!

After that we did the usual dump your grub in the pit thing. The, my siblings and I finally got down to work for Percy's second prank.

"So," Robin, a girl with auburn hair who is the youngest girl in the cabin began, "I've thought long and hard about what we are going to do to Jackson, and I think I have it."

"What is it?" Jadyn, the annoying black haired girl in our cabin asked. The reason she's so annoying is because she asks so many questions, it drives all of us nuts.

"Well," Robin continued. "After a long and miserable week, I say it's time we charm his clothes. He's had a few bad days before, so let's give him a bad week!"

I love Robin as my sister. Sure she's a great one, but no one can understand what the Hades she is talking about. There was this one time when my boyfriend, Charlie Beckendorf was wondering where I am, and then he asked Robin, and she said, "Well, I saw her at breakfast this morning then, she went into the woods to pick strawberries, and after that she went to the fighting arena to duel Percy, and I think she's at the rock wall."

"So you're saying that she's at the rock wall now?" Charlie asked

"Yep," Robin replied.

Anyway, back to the prank. I guessed I missed Robin's clarification speech when I daydreamed for a second there. So I said, "What did you say, Robin?"

"I meant that we could charm Percy's pants to either be too big or too small, like we did for the Stoll Brothers that one time with the Golden Mango prank as revenge. But this time we'll charm all of the pants he has and have them be too baggy, and steal all of his belts!"

We all started laughing at the thought, and one of the girls, Adelyn, the British girl started singing all rap style the "Pants on the Ground" song from American Idol, which made us laugh harder. We decided to get to work on planning on how we are going to do this.

"Okay guys," I said, "How are we going to charm Percy's pants?"

"Uhhh….." Allison, the blonde one of the cabin stuttered.

"What, Allie? What is it," Jadyn asked.

"Well, we could go into the Poseidon Cabin, open his suitcase, take out his pants, and charm them, then, they'll be too big for him, and when he wakes up and comes out of the cabin with baggy pants, we start singing the pants on the ground song."

"That sounds hilarious," I said after we stopped laughing for what felt like twenty minutes. "Do you guys know the song though?"

"Yep!" everyone shouted in unison.

I had everyone put their hands in the middle of the table. We all shouted, "One two, three, Aphrodite!"

At that moment, the horn sounded for campfire, and everyone was all staring at us, because we were singing rap songs, just because we were bored. Then we went back to our cabin, and I got out my laptop, which is what our mother gave us in order to shop online. But tonight, we were bored, so we watched YouTube videos.

At the stroke of midnight, all of us girls were out in the night in our Victoria's Secret nightdresses and long bathrobes in the dead of night. We got to the Poseidon Cabin two minutes later.

We walked into the Poseidon Cabin, and I immediately told the girls to be super quiet. Then, we went inside, and headed straight for Percy's trunk. When I opened the latches to his suitcase, the girls started giggling silently like mad.

"Shut up!" I whispered a little too loudly at them. I guess I whispered a little too loudly, because Percy was stirring in his bed. He was mumbling in his sleep, "Not Annabeth…." Everyone, including me was holding back laughs, but we had to get this prank done, or else Percy will see us. So, I got out his pants, cast the charm on them to make them seem bigger to him, and put them back in the suitcase just as I found them. Then, I motioned for the girls to get out of the cabin as fast as they could.

As soon as we got out of the cabin, we headed back to ours before the harpies came, and ate us for a midnight snack. Then, we decided to get up fifteen minutes earlier to start the day with singing "Pants on the Ground".

* * *

Percy's POV

Last night was so freaking weird. I woke up to the sound of giggling girls in the middle of the night. After that, I passed out again. Then, I woke up the next morning, and there was nothing. So, I just got dressed, and headed out of the cabin, and then I had the feeling that my pants were a little too baggy. Then, after I stepped out of the cabin, my pants fell down, and I thought Annabeth decided to pants me, and was invisible. Boy was I wrong!

* * *

Selena's POV

That kelp head had not seen it coming at all! He just kept walking around as if he didn't know his pants fell down, and that's where we came in.

As soon as I cued the girls to come out of our hiding place, we started to sing like rappers:

"_Pants on the ground, pants on the ground_

_Percy's looking like a fool with his pants on the ground_

_With the gold in his mouth and the hat turned sideways_

_Calling yourself a cook cat_

_He's looking like a fool_

_Walking downtown with your pants on the ground!"_

The whole camp started cracking up at Percy and us, because no one had ever thought that the Aphrodite girls would ever rap in their lives! Percy was more embarrassed than anyone I'd ever seen in my life. Apparently he was too embarrassed to be in front of anyone the whole week, because his whole wardrobe was too big for him!

At dinner that night, Percy came to our table, and begged us to get his pants back to normal size. We grudgingly agreed. During the day, everyone was singing the pants song the whole day, and Percy's new nickname is pants boy.

* * *

**Percy:Why did I have to have my pants fall down?**

**Sierra: Because I was thinking about the song and how the Aphrodite kids could charm clothes.**

**Percy: Like the time with the Golden Mango?**

**Sierra: Yep.**

**Percy: Are the Hunters coming in yet?**

**Sierra: Uh huh, maybe next chapter.**

**Percy: Dang it! Hurry up and review her story before Artemis's dogs eat me alive!**


	6. Demeter's Easter Egg Hunt

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, keep it up! School's out in a week so I have a whole summer for more chapter writing.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Demeter's Easter Egg Hunt

Michael's POV

I'm surprised us Apollo kids haven't pulled a prank yet. Well, that's about to change. My siblings and I are in our Father's cabin trying to figure out what to do for our first prank. We've done rhyming curses, but those are getting quite old. We needed to think of something bigger, something that no one would expect of the cabin of Apollo.

As I was saying, my siblings and I were discussing our first prank plan. I started out the meeting. "All right, people, we need to figure out who we are going to prank first. So, who has any suggestions?"

My brother, Cody, stood up and said, "I've done my research, and these following cabins have not been pranked yet: Ares, Demeter, Hermes, and Dionysus. I don't want to prank Dionysus, because Mr. D will get mad. The Ares Cabin will beat the living crap out of us, so we should get Demeter."

My sister, Juliet said, "I agree with him. Let's prank the Demeter Cabin."

Everyone agreed that we should prank the Demeter Cabin, because the goddess won't kill us if we prank her kids. Then, I was thinking of the grass roof of their cabin, which was overgrown. I just randomly thought about Easter time, when the grass is fully grown and there's eggs hiding in the grass. Then, I had an idea.

"Hey, guys," I said, "We can prank the Demeter Cabin by having Easter a bit early. Let's dye some eggs, get a ladder from the storage shed, and put the eggs on top of the cabin. Then, we'll announce the Easter egg hunt around the Demeter cabin. The winner gets a week's supply of Pepsi."

Everyone started laughing at this, because during Easter, the camp goes nuts when there's an Easter egg hunt. Especially the Hermes Cabin, because they honestly love to outsmart the other cabins. After our laughter fest, we headed out of the cabin to get the supplies.

There were six people in our cabin, three boys and three girls. I had them go out in pairs. Juliet was my second in command, so she went with me to go get the eggs, dye, and the chocolate.

We came back an hour later, and we had everything we needed. All six Apollo kids were sitting in various places around the cabin with cartons of hard boiled eggs, and dye. I saw my siblings laughing and having a good time.

A few hours later, we were done with the eggs, and decided it was time to hide them, since the Demeter kids were out in the strawberry fields for the next few hours. My sister, Olivia, said, "Hey, Juliet, why don't we hide the eggs, in the cabin, as well as the outside."

Juliet was lost in thought, as if she was thinking about this. "Sure, that's fine with me. It would be funnier to have the other campers raid the cabin, and screw up their beds and stuff."

So, we walked town to the Demeter Cabin, and once we got in, we immediately started hiding the eggs everywhere, from suitcases to the plants. Three of the kids were on the roof, hiding the eggs in the grass, and around the entire cabin.

An hour later, we ran outside of the cabin to look at our handiwork. It was perfect. It was time to call the campers to the Demeter Cabin. I grabbed my bullhorn, and walked to the center of the commons area.

* * *

Percy's POV

I saw the Apollo kids hanging around the Demeter cabin while I was out swimming in the ocean. When I got out, I saw Michael Yew of the Apollo cabin at the center of the Apollo cabin yelling into his bullhorn, "ALL CABINS, EXCEPT FOR DEMETER COME HERE AT ONCE!"

"Percy," Annabeth was running up to me. "What the heck is going on here?"

"I don't know." I confessed.

"Can everyone hear me?" Mike shouted over the bullhorn. "Yes, all right. We had this idea to have Easter a little bit early. You all see the Demeter Cabin right here? Well, there are Easter eggs inside it, and on the outside, and the person who finds the most eggs gets a week's supply of Pepsi."

Everyone started cheering, and they grabbed an Easter basket, and headed into the Demeter cabin, and they started tearing up the place, and they were also on top of the roof searching for as many eggs as they could find. After an hour of finding eggs, I got the Pepsi, and Mike told everyone to get back to their normal activities.

* * *

Katie's POV

What the Hades is going on at our freaking cabin? I found out two hours later when we got back to our cabin, and it was completely destroyed. This had to be another prank! Oh gods! Then, the entire Apollo Cabin came out of a hiding place and was laughing so hard, and I discovered that there was an Easter egg hunt in our cabin. Those rhyming losers are going to get hit back hard!

* * *

Percy: Yay, no hunters!

Sierra: Enjoy it now, dude.

Percy: What, they're finally coming in?

Sierra: Next chapter, man. Now, what am I going to do to them? Feed Percy to their dogs....

Percy:Oh Gods, hurry up and review before I get eaten!


	7. The Hunters Are Coming!

**hey, guys sorry for the long wait. I had a bad case of writers block for two weeks, but i'm back now. I hope you enjoy my new chapter. Enjoy=)**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Hunters Are Coming!

Percy's POV

A week after the Demeter Cabin's first prank, everyone was still laughing at them, because their cabin smelled of rotten eggs for the rest of that week. The pranks were going along quite smoothly, and at dinner, Chiron was going to make an announcement.

Tonight, the wood nymphs brought out spaghetti and garlic bread for dinner. Sadly, a quarter of that stuff went into the fire, but it was the best spaghetti I've ever had. After everyone was done, Chiron cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Campers, may I have your attention, please? Thank you. Now, Lady Artemis has to go on a certain mission, and cannot take her Hunters with her."

Oh great. I knew what was going to happen. Those Hunters, except for Thalia, the Daughter of Zeus, are so weird, and mean to boys. Why, do you ask? Because Artemis makes them swear not to have any contact with them whatsoever! Then, I had an idea.

"The Hunters of Artemis are going to stay here at the camp for a while." Chiron announced. Everyone, including me groaned. No one likes them, they only like Thalia. After the announcements, everyone went to campfire.

Everyone was joking about the Hunters. A kid from the Ares Cabin named Jesse was skipping while pretending to swing a rope was yelling, "The Hunters are coming the Hunters are coming!"

Let me explain the joke. It's an inside joke in the camp. One day, the Athena Cabin was talking about Paul Revere and how he was saying, "The British are coming…" and crap. Then, Claireese was talking about an inside joke for when the Hunters come. So, we replaced the British with the Hunters. And every time you say it, you must look like you're going to rope cattle and say in a southern accent, "The hunters are coming, the Hunters are coming!"

Soon enough, it was curfew, and we all headed back to our cabins. I was being cautious in case the Aphrodite kids charmed my jeans again. Gods, that was embarrassing! I told myself, "Lights out."

* * *

The next morning, I was lucky enough to find no pranks played on me. I woke up to a horn signaling the arrival of the Hunters. The whole camp went out to greet them. I saw Artemis there, too.

Artemis saw Chiron standing on the porch of the Big House and said, "Take good care of them, Chiron."

"I will do my best, my lady." Chiron said.

Do his best, yeah right. I was going to have the whole camp help me out with my next prank idea.

I decided that I would call the camp to my cabin during free time. I told Annabeth, "Hey, tell everyone to come to my cabin during free time, okay?"

"Sure, Seaweed Brain, What for?"

"It's a meeting to prank the Hunters. Just don't tell them"

"Okay." She then went to tell her cabin to tell everyone about the meeting, which reached the whole camp by lunchtime. Everyone seemed excited, and they were possibly talking about ideas. Annabeth told Thalia to come to the meeting, because she wanted to prank them too.

In no time at all, it was free time, and everyone went to my cabin. Man, it was packed in here. At least the Poseidon cabin is big enough to hold 150 kids. After everyone was seated or stayed standing, I started off the meeting.

"Hey guys. I'm guessing why you're wondering why I called this meeting. The reason you guys are here is because I think we should prank the Hunters for our Prank War. So, I want to hear your ideas.

"Here's how it's going to work. Everyone will say their ideas, Annabeth will write them down, and we will vote on them. Tomorrow, we will perform the prank. Everyone understand?"

There were several, "Uh huh," "Yep," and, "Got it," around the cabin.

I had everyone get into several groups in different parts in my cabin, and talk for about fifteen minutes. I heard some pretty good ideas, and some lame ones, but everyone was very creative. I couldn't wait to see what everyone came up with. This was going to be hilarious, I could tell.

After Annabeth and Thalia called for quiet, I said, "All right, guys. I heard some pretty good ideas, so I want to get started right away. So, Selina's group goes first. Selina." I motioned for her to stand.

"Percy," Selina began, "my group thought about this for a little while and we thought it would be a good idea to charm the hunters to like certain boys at the camp."

Everyone burst into laughter, because they knew if even one Hunter likes one single man, she will face the Wrath of Artemis. I have no clue to what the heck it is, but it does not sound good. After everyone calmed down, and Annabeth wrote the idea down, it was Clarisse's group to give their idea.

Clarisse stood up and said, "Well, punk I'm sure that you guys will pick our idea. I say that we use my dad's book of war curses and A, make them cuss like sailors, and also make them pay a buck for each one, and B, turn their weapons to rubber."

The kids were still in a laughing fit, because it was funny to think that the Hunters would use cuss words. Artemis would get those chicks in huge trouble. Now, that would be fun to watch. Even Thalia liked that idea.

"Clarisse," she said, "If you're going to do that, please make sure that I'm not included."Clarisse grudgingly agreed.

The rest of the meeting went on quite fast, because everyone had fun. The Apollo Cabin thought of making them speak in limericks, while singing at the top of their lungs really badly. The Athena Cabin thought of making talk like really smart people. For example, they would try to explain an Algebra 2 problem, and we would fall asleep. No one really liked that one. I don't really remember the other ones but they were really funny.

After everyone was done we had to vote on the best prank. Then, I thought about combining two of the really funny ones.

"Hey, guys I have an idea. Why don't we combine the Ares and Apollo kids' pranks, and make the Hunters have a really bad day. All in favor, say 'Aye'.

"AYE!" everyone shouted. They all raised their hands.

"Then, it's settled. Ares and Apollo Cabins must be here at the Poseidon cabin tomorrow at 7:00 tomorrow. You're dismissed."

It took everyone at least five minutes to get out of my cabin to head to the Mess Hall for dinner. Tomorrow is going to be the best day of everyone's lives.

* * *

**Percy: This'll be funny. and the Hunters didn't kill me!**

**Sierra: Watch out, Percy. Every time you say that something didn't kill you, it's bad luck.**

**Percy: Can you review this story, please?**

**Percy wants your reviews, so, just do as he says and push that blue button at the bottom of this chapter.(Puppy face)**


	8. The Hunters Have a Bad Day Part 1

Thanks for the reviews! keep it up guys.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Hunters Have a Bad Day Part 1

Percy's POV

The Ares and Apollo cabins met up at my cabin at around 5 am instead of 7 am. I swear they are going to be my next prank victim! I guess Clarisse and Michael have been brainstorming, because they had a long list of ideas to use before the big curse.

"Sorry I woke you up, punk," Clarisse started sarcastically. "But Mike and I have come up with more stuff to do to the Hunters."

She punched Mike in the ribs. "Yeah. Here read this." Mike shoved the list in my face. It said:

_Set their alarm clock an hour later so they miss breakfast_

_Turn their weapons to rubber during archery class_

_While they're gone, the Hermes kids will steal their prized possessions_

_Percy will soak their beds before their nap_

_Thalia electrocutes their beds after that_

_Demeter kids grow grass on their cabin floor_

_Clarisse makes them cuss like sailors_

I started to burst out laughing. Man, I didn't know Clarisse was a big pranker. She's the bomb.

After I read the list, I gave the list to mike. "Well," he said. "What do you think?"

"Dude, this is the bomb!" I commented. "Let's get started right now."

On our way to the Artemis cabin, we were arguing over who should set their alarm clock. We eventually came to a decision where Clarisse would flip a drachma and heads is me, and tails is Mike.

Clarisse flipped the coin. "Heads." She pointed at the drachma on the ground. I guess I get to start off the day.

* * *

The three of us went cautiously into the cabin, wondering where the heck their alarm clock is. I spotted Thalia and Clarisse told me to wake her up. So, I went over to her bed, and shook her awake.

Thalia sat up in her bed. "What the Hades? Oh, hey Percy what's up?"

I told her about the pranks we were going to pull on the Hunters today. She said she wanted to help out, so I had to tell her. "Where's the alarm clock?" I asked her.

"Over there." She pointed to the table over by Phoebe's bed.

I grabbed the Alarm clock and saw that it was set for 6 am. "What time should I set this to so that the other girls will miss breakfast?" I asked.

Thalia looked like she was in thought. I'm thinking she was thinking about how long it takes the girls to get ready. She said, "Well, Alyssa takes a half hour to get out of bed because her butt tells her to stay in. Phoebe over there takes an hour to curl her hair. Hannah takes 45 minutes to put on make- up so possibly around 9 o' clock."

So, I set the alarm for 9 am, and Thalia said she would be at breakfast in two hours. Clarisse, Mike and I went out of the cabin to get some sleep. Man this was going to be funny!

* * *

Two hours later, everyone was sitting at breakfast, except the Hunters. Thalia was sitting at the Zeus table by herself, acting as though nothing was happening. After breakfast, I went to the climbing wall, which was my first activity for the day.

After rock climbing was where the fun began. The Hunters were screaming inside their cabin, "OH, ZEUS 9 AM OH MY!"

There were snickers from everyone around me. They didn't see it coming, I swear. Their first class is archery, which is where I will meet up with Clarisse to turn their bows and arrows to rubber.

At the Archery range, I already saw Clarisse casting the curse on their arrows and bows. She said:

"_Bows of metal and arrows of wood_

_You are not what I see,_

_Instead of metal, to rubber you shall be!"_

After she cast the curse on the bows and arrows, she left the arena. I went over to pick up a bow and an arrow to make sure it was rubber. Yep, it was. I then went to the stables to go Pegasus riding.

While I was flying on Blackjack, my Pegasus, I said to him, "Hey, can you go over the Archery range?"

_Sure, boss._ His thoughts said in my head.

When we were above the archery range, the scene was not pretty. The Hunters were having a terrible time shooting their arrows, because they were rubber. That was the first of many pranks that were going to happen.

* * *

** Anyway, Review!**


	9. The Hunters have a Bad Day Part 2

**Hey guys. keep reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, i'm not Rick Riordan**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Hunters Have a Bad Day Part 2

Percy's POV

After Blackjack landed beside the stables, I went to go grab some lunch. This boy wanted a chili dog. I could already smell those puppies. After I dumped in some chili for an offering to Poseidon, my dad, I began to chow that puppy down.

After lunch, I met up with Thalia by the Artemis cabin with ten buckets of water, so we could soak their beds before they took their naps during free time. After I soaked the beds, Thalia will electrocute them.

"Oh, man, Perce, Artemis is gonna kill me!" Thalia said excitedly. "But I don't really care. Let's get this show on the road."

After she said that, we went inside the cabin. Thalia told me to start dumping water on the girls' beds except for hers, which was by a window on the left side of the cabin. So, I started dumping. I said a curse to keep the beds wet.

Then, Thalia went to electrocute the beds. She looked like she was having a good time. I'm guessing she overpowered them because the beds were sizzling. I had an idea.

"Hey, Thails, why don't we get one of the Aphrodite kids to come and test the bed?"

"Sure." She opened the door, and saw an Aphrodite girl named Alex.

"Hey, Alex," Thalia called out the door, "Get your prissy butt over here!"

That got her and I laughing. Alexis, a blond haired girl came over and said, "What is it?"

I motioned her to sit. "Sit down right here, my dear and I'll ask you a few questions."

"Okay." I guess she found this a bit awkward. Thalia and I were trying not to laugh. She sat down on one of the beds, and it made a wet sound when Alexis sat down. Man this was hilarious. Thalia started smirking.

For a minute there everything was fine, but a second later, Alexis's hair was standing up in all directions, like it does in those Tom and Jerry cartoons. Oh, man, we both couldn't stand it. We told her that she was done, and when Alexis turned around, we saw that her butt was wet, and she didn't even notice, which made us laugh harder!

I left the Artemis Cabin to go get the Hermes kids to help us steal their stuff. I found them by the rock wall.

"Hey, Katherine, come here!" Next to the Stoll Brothers, Katherine, a Hermes girl, was the master of stealing. One day, you could find her stealing stuff from the camp store, the next she's stealing the Aphrodite kids' make up.

"What is it, Percy?" she asked me as she ran over here.

"You know how we were supposed to prank the Hunters today?"

"Yeah, why,"

"Well, part of the prank is stealing their most treasured possessions. Are you in for it?"

Katherine was in deep thought for at least two minutes. Then she said, "All right. I'll get the best looters from my cabin and get them to the Artemis cabin in 5 minutes, okay?"

"Sweet! Remember, the Artemis Cabin."

"All right." She left to get three of her siblings, and was at the Artemis Cabin in less than three minutes flat. Maybe I should call her Speedy.

I then went over to the Artemis cabin to find Thalia explaining to the three Hermes kids what possession is special to what Hunter.

"Okay, Hannah's is her curling iron and iTouch. Morgan's is her laptop, Malia's is her iPod, and Alyssa's is her new Twilight book…."

After she listed all of the Hunters' personal crap that the Hermes kids were going to loot, it was a mad rush to the Cabin, with Thalia telling them where everything is. It was hilarious, watching the kids trying to find all of the Hunters' stuff. About ten minutes later, the kids came out with a lot of nice looking stuff in their hands, and ran toward the Hermes Cabin.

Then, Thalia called Katie Gardner over and asked her to grow some grass in their cabin.

"Sure, I'll take care of that," she said. She came out two minutes later with an evil grin on her face.

Two hours later, it was free time, and the Hunters were heading back to their cabin, while Thalia, Connor, Travis, Katherine, Katie and I are sitting up in a tree watching the action from a good viewpoint. Oh gods, this'll be the best day of my life.

One of the Hunters, Malia, opened the door, and Morgan followed behind her. When Malia went into the cabin to sit on her bed (I had binoculars) and was fine for a minute.

Then she said, "Hey Morgan, why the Hades is there grass on the floor?"

"I don't know," Morgan answered. "But I think I just noticed something. My bed's wet."

That got us laughing. I mean we were dying of laughter. Then, Phoebe and Alyssa got electrocuted, and their hair was standing up. Oh my gods, this was too funny. Hannah started to look for her curling iron to fix her hair, but she realized it was missing.

"Hey, guys," she asked. "Where the heck is my curling iron?"

"I don't know" Morgan said, "All I know is that my laptop's gone. I swear it was right here!"

"Yeah," Alyssa said, trying to remember where her book was. "And my Twilight book was right here on the nightstand!"

"Has someone put a curse on us or something?" Phoebe asked.

My friends and I started laughing so hard, we almost fell out of the tree. Those Hunters are so stupid. They ran over to the Big House, with their hair all screwed up, butts wet, and were arguing over who should tell Chiron.

"Guys," I said, "We need to save the prank, or it'll be ruined. Katherine, go down there and tell them their stuff is deep in the forest, okay. Then, we'll return it."

"Got it," Katherine said. She then climbed down the tree, and was pointing toward the forest while talking. After that, the rest of us climbed down the tree and went to get the Hunters' stuff and put it back in the cabin.

After we returned their stuff, we went to the Ares Cabin to talk about the main event of the day, the Big Curse.

* * *

**Percy: Can't you put the curse in now?**

**Sierra: But I wanted a cliffie**

**Percy: Aw, come on!**

**Sierra: Well, if we get some reviews, i might put it up by the end of the week.**

**Percy: Review, so I can laugh my butt off!**


	10. The Curse With a Little KoolAid

**Hey guys sorry for the late update and i just wanna say that i'm glad i can make you guys fall out of your chair laughing. **

**Disclaimer: i own any characters you dont recognize. **

**On with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Curse

Percy's POV

After we put the Hunter's stuff back in their cabin, the Stoll Brothers and I went down to the canoe lake to discuss plans for this afternoon. The big curse on the Hunters that will make them cuss in limericks.

Michael Yew and Juliet Romanov from Apollo were there along with Clarisse and Fletcher from Ares. Clarisse had a book of war curses in her hand, and looked as if she was trying to memorize the words to the curse. I started snickering because seeing Clarisse with a book looked so wrong.

"What are you laughing at, punk?" She snapped. I guess I should've had second thoughts about laughing at her.

"I'm sorry." I apologized with heavy sarcasm. 'I just thought I'd never see you with a book."

Clarisse gave me her famous evil glare, then Juliet said, "Okay, you guys how are we going to get this curse on the Hunters?"

I thought about this for a few seconds, and then I said, "We can tell the Hunters that Artemis is in the woods, then climb up in a tree and cast the curse on them and it should wear off by campfire."

"Hey, not bad," Michael said while looking at me.

"Let's get going, punk I've got things to do." Clarisse motioned us to follow her into the woods.

We went down in the woods and climbed up in a tree with Thalia, Fletcher, the Stoll Brothers, Mike, and Juliet. Clarisse saw the Hunters and casted the curse on the hunters. Then Juliet got out her poetry curses and said the curse for talking in limericks. That's when things got interesting. And by that, I mean hilarious.

One of the Hunters, Malia, who was originally an Athena kid, was trying to make the 'S' word and the 'F' word rhyme.

Travis Stoll got out his iTouch, and clicked on his beep app, and was pushing the button every time one of the Hunters cussed which made us die of laughter. I'm guessing Chiron was somewhere nearby because he came trotting over and one of the Hunters said 'F' ing Horse to his face, and we were laughing at that. Oh my gods, we couldn't stop laughing.

"Guys," I said while laughing. "We need to stop laughing for a little bit, and get out of this tree."

"You're telling me," Connor stretched as he said that. "I'm cramping."

So we climbed quietly out of the tree and retreated to the Poseidon Cabin, which is our hideout. Malia saw us and she and Morgan were swearing so heavily at us, we got out Travis's iPod again and pressed the button, and we fell over laughing as we went down to my cabin.

Katie's POV

What the heck is going on at the Poseidon cabin? I swear there's a party going on. If Travis is making out with some Aphrodite girl, he's going head first into the canoe lake, with a six-pack of coke stuck to his leg to help him drown.

My siblings and I are planning our new prank and we have decided to prank the Ares cabin. Now we were discussing some ideas. My nine year old sister Janie raised her hand saying, "Oooh, I've got something."

"Whaddya got, kid," My brother josh asked her.

Janie just had a bucket of sweets, so she was kind of getting hyper. She said, jumping up and down, "We can get some kool-aid powder and put it in the pipes and then while the kids are in the shower, we'll grow a bunch of plants on the cabin."

We were laughing when she said kool-aid in the shower. I can just see it now. I can see Clarisse coming out with her stringy brown hair lime green, and Fletcher's hair orange, and Maddie's hair baby blue.

"Um, guys," my other brother, James said, "Where are we going to get the kool-aid?"

I was thinking the same thing until Janie said, "I saw some in the kitchen the other day. Let's get going."

I said before we headed out the door, "All in favor of kool-aid say 'Aye'."

"AYE" everyone said.

"Let's roll," Josh said as we headed out the door.

Percy's POV

As we were hiding in my cabin, some of my friends noticed the Demeter kids heading out of their cabin with evil grins on their faces. Connor Stoll noticed it, too and he said, "What's up with the Green Team?"

"Hey, one of them is my girlfriend, bro." Travis said defensively. He had been going out with Katie Gardner since the beginning of the summer. They have had a crush on each other since like 2007, as far as I know. I swear they're like gonna get married or something.

Anyway, the Demeter kids were acting suspicious because they were heading to the kitchen. What the Hades have we gotten ourselves into?

* * *

Review please(puppy face bats eyes all cute)


	11. KoolAid Hair

**hey guys i wont be able to update for a week since ill be going up to christian camp and that means no computers. ah well, enjoy!**

**dislcaimer: rick riordan=not me im a GIRL!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Kool-Aid Hair

Katie's POV

After much searching for the water tank, we finally found it behind the camp store. Janie had three gallons of powdered Kool-aid in a five-gallon bucket, and we poured it into the water tank while dying of laughter. Oh gods, the Ares kids are going to get pissed off.

Clarisse's POV

The curse we casted on the Hunters was pretty hilarious, I could tell you that. The little punk can actually be funny. Anyway, it was time for our shower time, and when my pesky siblings and I walked out of the little runt's cabin, we saw the Demeter kids laughing like hyenas. I wondered what was going on with those plant freaks, but I decided to leave them alone and take a shower.

Katie's POV

The Ares kids came out twenty minutes later out of the shower with hair that was different colors. All the exotic hair colors like green, blue, pink, and purple. Oh gods this was hilarious, and they didn't even know. We were laughing like we have never laughed before. I can't wait to see everyone's reaction at dinner.

Percy's POV

Dinner was really entertaining this evening. The Hunters were cussing like really insanely drunk people and Chiron got called an 'F' ing smelly ass by Phoebe.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"I said an (insert the 'F' word here) smelly ass." She yelled in his face. We had to stifle our laughter.

Then, the Ares kids came, just before we were about to toast our glasses to our parents. The laughter rose up again, the Demeter kids were laughing harder, and it was a sight to remember. Clarisse's and everyone else's hair was my favorite color-blue.

"What are you punks laughing at?" Clarisse asked sternly. Then, a brave Athena kid said while laughing, "You guys all have blue hair!"

"What?" Clarisse shouted. Then, she picked up a spoon and saw her reflection and screamed, "Whoever did this will pay! Pay, I tell you!"

During the rest of the meal, we were careful not to laugh too loud at the Ares kids' blue hair. Because Clarisse swore on the Styx that she would pound us so hard it will break every bone in our body. I'm guessing that they went to wash their hair out during campfire because the Ares kids were nowhere to be seen.

The next day at breakfast, the Ares kids didn't show up, and the Hunters were leaving today, and they were still cussing like drunkards. When Artemis came to get them, it was not a pretty sight. If yoou really want to know, go ask Annabeth because i'm not saying a thing! It was funny at first, but i'm telling you the rest later.

* * *

Review:)


	12. A God Pranks Us

Oh my gods you guys i am so sorry for the big delay. i have so many reasons. Camp, writer's block, two weeks in Twilight country, sooooo many excuses. Please don't kill me. one more chapter and then it's complete. 'sniff'. this story has been so fun to write. thanks for all the reviews and many more to come, hopefully.

Disclaimer: Percy ain't mine. But i wish Apollo was my dad though. then he will me. muahahahaha

* * *

Chapter 12: A God Pranks Us

I could tell that there was tension in the air because of the whole cussing incident. Chiron was about ready to send an Iris Message to Artemis to tell her the Hunters were not behaving at all in the last couple of days, when my best friend, Grover, who was a satyr, came running out of the forest with a frightened look on his face.

"Chiron, Mr. D!"

"Oh great," The Wine god huffed. "What do you want, Graver?"

"It's Grover, sir and I-I saw t-t-he-" Grover trailed off stuttering in his speech.

"Get on with it, goat!"

"The Minotaur," Grover said.

Oh great, bull-man's back. Ever since the stupid thing almost killed my mother three years ago, I have been waiting for him to come back and this time I was ready. I'm going to whoop his meaty butt.

I heard a very loud roar coming through the forest.

He was coming.

Chiron yelled a command in Ancient Greek which was, "Ήρωες πάρετε πανοπλία σας και να προετοιμαστεί για την καταπολέμηση," which was in English Heroes get your armor and prepare to fight.

We did as we were told to do and everyone came back within five minutes in full battle gear, looking as though they might not get to see their friends again after this battle. Some were sending death glares at me saying to let them get the Minotaur this time and not me. Oh man I don't know what the heck to do.

I was too busy daydreaming when I saw Annabeth by my side snapping me out of my daydream. "Percy, pay attention!" she screamed in my ear.

I turned around and saw what she meant. The Minotaur was coming for me and me alone. Oh Zeus, I prayed. Please don't let me be a monster's Happy Meal!

This time I was ready to turn that bull to goo. I charged straight for him and climbed up his back and clicked Riptide, which was a pen that turned to a sword when clicked, and tried to aim for his weak spot, the top of his head. I stabbed it and dragged my sword out of it and it was covered in monster blood.

The Minotaur roared before he disintegrated into golden dust.

The camp cheered as I jumped down.

After the celebrating and congratulating, and some evil glares from Clarisse, a very loud groan came from somewhere in the forest. Oh great, another monster. The whole camp looked surprised at who was running out of the forest, laughing his head off as if it were some prank. It wasn't one of the campers.

"Ha- ha- ha- ha- ha," The man- or should I say god- laughed. "George said it wouldn't work, but it did! You should've seen your faces!"

* * *

I won't be able to update for a very long time since my computer has a stupid virus in it. So, meanwhile check out and review my other stories won't you, now?


End file.
